


Meeting the friends

by MischievousCat



Series: Kuroo Tetsurou's Firefly [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rich kid! Kuroo, average kid! Tsukishima, it's not bad, jealous Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat
Summary: This is the story of how Tsukishima Kei met his boyfriend's mischievous friends.





	Meeting the friends

"Hi! I'd like to borrow this book" tetsurou said as he slides the book about cats "And I'd like to have your precious time" he added

He watches as the blond frowned in confusion "Tetsu, why do you need a book about cats?" Kei asked with an eyebrow raised "And my shift ends in 10 minutes, just wait for me outside"

"But Keiiiiiii, I miss you already" he argues showing kei his puppy dog eyes, he saw the blond roll his eyes but a smile was forming on his lips.

"please wait outside" Tetsurou pouted and went out to wait for his firefly 

Kei and Tetsurou has been together for 2 years now. They met each other during the former's first year in college and it wasn't long before they started dating because Tetsurou has great charms. 

"Keiiii hug!!!" tetsurou shouted while running towards his firefly as he saw him exiting the library. He the blond looked annoyed but opened his arms nonetheless. Tetsurou gave his boyfriend a bone crushing hug 

"T-tesu, b-babe can't breathe" tetsurou chuckled and kissed kei's nose before he released him. the younger took a deep breath "please don't shout like that again, people were looking at you" he said as he was fixing his clothes

"I'm not promising anything" tetsu playfully replied and slid an arm around kei's waist "and I don't mind people knowing how much I love you" he whispered at the blonde's ear

Tetsurou smiled as he saw that a blush was spreading across his boyfriend's cheeks reaching the tips of his ears. 

"so sappy" kei said "let's go" tetsurou chuckled as kei started to walk, still sporting the blush.

"we're going to meet my friends today" tetsurou announced excitedly as they walked towards his car

"Keiji and Bo?" tsukki asked as they got inside. "Nope, we're meeting up with Kenma and the others" tetsurou explained and started driving

Tetsurou has told Kei about Kenma and the others but they haven't met yet because his friends we're studying abroad when they started dating and has not visited even once. Though, they still keep in touch and tetsurou visits them when he has time. 

"A-are you sure you want your friends to meet m-me?" kei asked, a tad bit anxious and insecure 

Tetsurou frowned a little as he saw Kei looking like he's being eaten my his thoughts 

Ah, he remembers. Kei has always been insecure because of his social status, of how different they are and of how tetsurou deserves someone better but Tetsurou has promised Kei and himself that he would never let Kei feel different, that he would always reassure him and help him fight the voices in his head. 

"of course! Why wouldn't I want my friends to meet you?" he said cutting off kei's thought "You're the love of my life!"

Kei pouted but his eyes we're looking at him full of warmth "you're a dork" tetsurou just chuckled.

\---------

After a few minutes they reached a famous bar.They went inside and went to the VIP room. The smell of alcohol hit kei's nose, but it's not to bad to make anyone vomit, and the sound of soft jazz music was was calming until it was interrupted by a loud voice 

"HEY HEY HEY!! TSUKKI"akaashi winced at his boyfriend's loud voice "I'm sorry tsukki, he's kinda tipsy" tsukki just nods in understanding 

Kei scanned the room and saw someone with a half died hair, a really tall silver haired male, a short salmon haired male and a guy with a blonde Mohawk. Kei felt his heartbeat race.

"Hey guys!" tetsurou greeted and all the attention went to them. He saw the the warm smiles that formed on they're faces. 

"Yow tetsurou! How's it going dude" the Mohawk guy went to hug tetsurou, after that his eyes went to him. "Hi...wow..you're pretty" kei blushed at the compliment "I'm taketora, nice to meet you" kei shook hand with the guy "I-i'm Tsukishima, pleasure to meet you"

"Okay, enough handshake!" tetsurou said as he hides him behind 

_'ah, tetsu is really a dork'_

"ummmm, kuro you might want to introduce him to us too, you asshole" said the salmon haired guy

Tetsurou pouted "He's yaku. That's Kenma, the tall one's Lev and you already know taketora" Kei followed tetsurou finger as he pointed each person quickly. 

"Hi! I-I'm Tsukishima Kei, p-pleasure to meet you all" kei said blushing "I'm sorry for tetsu's behavior" he heared tetsurou gasp and then whine "KEIIII" everyone chuckled at the two. 

\-----------

As the night progressed, Kei has bonded well with tetsurou's friends. He wanted to talk more with them but his eyelids grew heavy and after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"he's cool" Kenma whispered "I thought keiji and bo were exaggerating when they spoke highly of him" tetsurou glances at his sleeping boyfriend "He's got me hooked"

"Tetsurou-san, your boyfriend is too pretty and he's fun to hang out with even though he's a bit shy" Taketora mused, tetsurou glared at him "you're not allowed to hang out with him anymore." taketora's jaw drops

"Dork. I think he's a really nice guy, I hope we could hang out with him more, he's....interesting" yaku said and he too earned a glare "I expected more from you yaku" kei was startled by tetsurou's voice

"tetsuuuu, sleeeep pleasee" he said lazily, eyes still closed. He chuckled then stood up carrying kei bridal style 

"Sorry guys, but I gotta let my firefly sleep" he bid goodbye to everyone

There was a series of whines and "let him sleep here" and "just go home later" but tetsurou ignored them and went home

"oh my God, Tetsurou is so whipped" 

\-----------

Tetsurou settled Kei down on his bed "babe, Change into your pyjama before you sleep" tetsurou whispered and lightly shakes him.  
Kei stood up slowly and changed really quick then fell back to sleep

"I guess he's really tired" tetsu thought as he changes into his pyjama and joined kei to bed. He felt his firefly snuggle closer to his chest.

He's happy that his friends liked Kei but even if they didn't though, he's not gonna let go of his firefly. 

Tetsurou glanced at his sleeping boyfriend, his breathing is slow and even, the moonlight illuminating his face. 

Tetsurou smiled and thought _"oh God, I'm so whipped"_

He hugged his firefly and slept. 

\----------  
Kei was working in the library when a group of guys went to his desk "heeey kei-chan!" lev greets him wearing full smiles 

"we heard that you don't have classes today" yaku said

"so we're inviting you to hang out with us!" taketora added enthusiastically. Kei blushes "I-I'd love to but I'm working right now, I'm sorry" he apologized 

"oh, everything's okay, we've excused you already and you're still going to get paid for today" kenma explained 

"oh." 

lev laughed and pulled kei out. He was pushed into a van and everyone followed after "it's fine tsukishima-san, tetsurou wouldn't mind" kenma said  
\----------  
"hi! Tsukishima Kei here, leave a message and I'll try to call back as soon as possible"

"fuck!" tetsurou wants to throw his phone at the wall out of frustration.

He hasn't seen Kei at all today. The librarian said that Kei went home early but when tetsurou checked kei's apartment, he wasn't there. 

"where are you kei?" he asked himself, he's almost close to tears. 

Kei always calls or texts tetsurou when he's going to do something important.  
He always calls, always. That's why Tetsurou is about to lose his shit because there were no calls nor texts. As in none, zero, zilch. 

As the hours pass by tetsurou grew more anxious. So he called Lev.

"yo, what do you need tetsurou-san?" Lev asked he notice how noisy the background was, they're probably hanging out, that's good, all of them can help him find kei

"Kei's missing, I need you guys to help. Where are you? " tetsurou explained. 

"O-oh we're a-at my place. And r-really tsukki's missing? That's horrible." tetsurou squinted at Lev's tone "W-we'll meet you in a b-LEV KEI'S DONE, IT'S YOUR TURN-" tetsurou gets it and darkly chuckled "oh fuck" lev whispered 

"oh fuck, indeed"

When tetsurou reached lev's place they were already at the door to meet him

"you can't just steal my boyfriend like that!" tetsurou said as he took kei back.  
The group sincerely apologized to tetsurou and explained to him what happened when they felt how serious he was

"you didn't have to just take him though" he seriously said "I almost lost my shit and it's not funny"

Everyone apologizes again before the couple left. 

The couple went back to tetsurou's apartment. Kei tried to talk to tetsurou but the latter was ignoring him. The air was tense as both changed into their pyjama and went to bed.  


Kei was staring at tetsurou whose back was facing him, the exaggerated rise and fall of his shoulders is a sign that he was faking being asleep.

"tetsu, are you mad at me?" tetsu sighed and faced him "I'm not mad firefly, I was just scared that something bad happened to you" he explained. 

Kei leaned to kiss Tetsurou and he deepened the kiss. Kei pulled back a little "I'm sorry we went to lev's place to hang out, they really wanted to get to know me. Your friends are very kind, tetsu"

Kei saw the guilt on tetsurou's eyes so he kissed him "just apologize, it'll be fine" tetsurou smiled "but right now, let me make it up to you" kei whispered as he captures tetsurou's lips

"I'd love that" tetsu replied as he pinned kei on the bed

\----------  
kei's abduction for hang outs became more frequent, sometimes even keiji and bokuto are involved.

tetsurou doesn't freak out anymore though, because now his friends leaves clues for tetsurou to find his firefly's location. 

Usually, they take tsukki when he has no classes or during weekends, they treat him to eat or just hang out at their apartments

"PLEASE STOP STEALING MY BOYFRIEND" tetsurou exclaimed when he took tsukki back, the group was playing monopoly at bokuto's place. "AND YOU STOLE HIM ON DATE NIGHT TOO, HOW DARE YOU GUYS"

"tetsurou is such a party pooper" tetsurou just gasps as they ignore him. 

"I guess we'll go now, let's hang out soon" tsukishima bowed and fixed his things

"Firefly, please don't encourage them. I need my kei time too" tetsurou argued with a pout while hugging tsukishima and tsukki just rolled his eyes.

After the two left, everyone was chuckling. 

"Kuro is such a jealous person" kenma said

"He's so easy to rile up" they all said while smirking 

"wanna bring tsukishima to the beach tomorrow?" bokuto hooted

"tetsurou is going to kill us" akaashi said then he smirked "pack your bags everyone, we're going to the beach tomorrow"

\----------  
"SERIOUSLY?!!" tetsurou shouted as he saw the group pic taketora sent him

"guess who's with us, tetsurou-san~"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, hope you guys like it. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
